


Frayed

by dr_zook



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF
Genre: Renaissance Era, gonzaga, mantua, renaissance painting, technically there are two gloves, titian - Freeform, tiziano vecelli, tiziano vecellio, uomo dal guanto, young man with a glove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his workshop at the Gonzaga court Tiziano finishes his <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Man_with_a_Glove">Young Man with a Glove</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present. ♥

The kid leather of his gloves is as frayed as the skin of the knuckles beneath had been. 

"But there were no gloves," says the apprentice leaning over the master's shoulder. 

Tiziano sighs and silently prays for more scintillating boys to be found on his doorstep. "No, you are wrong," he says then. "He only shed them when we started."

"Oh," the boy says, steps up to stand beside the picture and wipes his fingers very slowly with a rag. "But why are they on there?"

"Because they were his," Tiziano shrugs. Their condition told him more than one interesting tale. Also, the Marquis doesn't pay for scabby hands on a portrait. 

He dabs another patch of pure, white light around the tip of the nose; also the temple and cheekbone below.

The apprentice murmurs in awe.

"Go, clean the brushes," Tiziano mutters. "And then get me something to eat." The boy toddles off, protesting under his breath.

Tiziano's gaze wanders to where the glove starts peeling off the elegant, left wrist. Gripping not very tightly its twin. Their colour reminds him of Venezia's winter skies, her early, cold mornings harbouring these grey clouds full of ice and snow.

He already misses her. Mantova's gnats are eating him alive.


End file.
